memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
IKS Devisor
}} | affiliation = Klingon Empire, Klingon Defense Force | icon1 = 45px|Klingon emblem image. | status = scuttled (2270) | altimage = 220px|Ship image. }} The IKS ''Devisor'' (Klingonese name'' 'OghwI' ''in translation) was a Klingon Empire starship, a Klingon battle cruiser in Klingon Defense Force service in the 23rd century, operational around the year 2270, commanded by Captain Koloth. ( , ) History and specifications In 2269, Koloth took the Devisor to the dilithium mine at Beta Thoridar. Koloth ordered his first officer, Korax, to assist the mine's engineering crew in repairing the damage caused by QuchHa' worker rioting. ( ) Devisor was fitted with an experimental weapon, a stasis projector. The Devisor attempted to use this weapon in 2270 to disable robot grain ships from bringing quintotriticale to Sherman's Planet. After an encounter with the , over a dispute of the custody of Cyrano Jones, who possessed the Klingons' genetically engineered tribble predator called a glommer, the Devisor ended up being overrun by genetically engineered hyper-enlarged tribbles. ( ) However, this time Koloth was able to take care of the problem himself, not needing to destroy the ship. ( ) Captain James T. Kirk and Jean Czerny were unnerved in 2270 when the Devisor was not in the area when disaster struck Sherman's Planet, as it was assigned to a nearby patrol. ( ) These tribbles also delivered a virus engineered by Klingon Scientists to eliminate the augment DNA from the Klingon bloodline as part of a controlled experiment. The Klingon Defense Force, however, ordered the destruction of the vessel. It was rescued by the IKS Klolode II and taken for further study. This would be the final voyage of the Devisor as the Klingon Defense Force ordered it to be scuttled shortly afterward due to the contagium. ( ) Personnel * Captain Koloth * Lieutenant Korax * Lieutenant Gherud, second officer (2269) * Doctor * Kurr, chief engineer (2269) Appendices Connections Background * The external appearance of the Devisor in the TAS episode marked the ship as different from some of its TOS predecessors, possibly a sub-class, portrayed (like all D7''s in TAS) with an extended forward port, that was recessed on the TOS model. The TAS ''D7 rendering also featured extra outboard features on the warp nacelles. * It was originally not revealed if the Devisor was scuttled as was ordered, but the ship (one named Devisor, anyway) was featured, tribble-free, in a concurrent story, "Pawns and Symbols". The later novella "The Unhappy Ones" revealed that Koloth did not need to destroy the Devisor to eradicate the tribbles. * The name Devisor originated in the Log Four novelization of the TAS episode and also in the Star Trek Concordance, both took the name for this vessel from script from the draft dated 23 April 1973. * , the name Devisor is mentioned to be a translation of the Klingonese name,'' 'OghwI ''. category:klingon starships category:d7 class starships Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Klingon starships